Willow's Purple Dimension of Doom
by WillowMew4
Summary: What happens when Willow gets a brand new dimension all for herself? She tries it out. On the TMM cast. Now hiring assistants!
1. Chapter 1

**I repeat: I do not own TMM. Just the story. :3**

Willow-chan: Yush, yush, there cannot ever be enough Masaya killing, so…we have this! Yay! Excited?

Kisshu: No. *gets glomped*

Willow: Shut up. I'm making a tradition of glomping Kish-kun everytime I start a new story!

~*~*o*~*~

Setting: Café Mew Mew, closing time.

"Hey guys!" Willow, a tall, skinny girl with her long black hair tied in two ponytails similar to Akasaka's, walked in, her hair's purple highlights gleaming. "Ryou just told me that you guys would have a few days off, so I wanted to know if you wanna come over to my place for dinner?"

"Nya! Sure!"

"Pudding's all up, na no da!"

Along with three other similar replies, the Mew quickly changed and piled into Willow's car, completely oblivious of the glint in Willow-chan's eyes.

~*~*o*~*~

Setting: Driving up a mountain, late evening.

"Hey, Willow, didn't we pass your house about an hour ago?" Lettuce asked worriedly as she looked out the window.

"Erm, we're heading to my…other place." Willow murmured as she turned onto a small road on the edge of a cliff.

"On a cliff? How distasteful! How much farther is this place?" Mint grumbled.

Smirking, the reply was, "Oh, right about….now." The words had barely escaped out of her mouth when the car went careening off the cliff, into the strange mist below.

~*~*o*~*~

Setting: Willow's Purple Dimension of Doom, a place of eternal Dawn and Dusk. (Epic, right?)

Willow sighed as she looked at the mews, currently laying unconscious on mats in her hall. _I suppose I should've told 'em not to stuggle….. _She shook her head and smiled. "Oh,well! That gives me plenty more time to go pick up the others!" So several similar scenes played as the aliens, Treehugger, along with Ryou and Akasaka were brought into the dimension, also unconscious.

~*~*o*~*~

Setting: Still in Dimension, around the time when it should be noon.

"Finally! I thought you guys would _never_ wake up!" Willow's cheery voice rang through the hall as the group woke to their new surroundings. "Where are we…?"

"A little slow, eh Ichigo? Your're in my dimension of purple and doom, a place of eternal dusk and dawn." *evil laughter*

"Hey…where's Kisshu?"

"Um..currently in another chamber where he must agree to either go out with me or endure a slow, painful, fangirl induced death which will be led by myself. Don't worry…I'll take care of him." *suggestive wink*

Everyone: O_0

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT'S IMPORTANT RIGHT NAWZ! All of you are stuck here until you either die, or I decide that you've been a good little seaweed fragment and I let you go with non-fatal wounds. By the way Taruto, your new name is Seaweed Fragment. The only person allowed to call you otherwise is Pudding."

"I SEE CANDY DROP IN TARU-TARU'S MOUTH, NA NO DA!"

"Exactly. Now be good little seaweed fragments and get some rest, because you won't be getting much for the next few weeks or so."

"Y-You can't do this! That's just INSANE! You have no authority!" Shirogane yelled, struggling in his chains. (FYI, they're all chained to the floor, lol.)

"Um, this is my dimension. Daddy gave it to me a few days ago….ah good times…."

_**Flashback-Willow Gets Her Dimension**_

"_Daddy, I want it, and I want it __NOW!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So yeah, I can do whatever I want to just like…"

*Shirogane is brick'd*

"…THAT! So yeah, goodnight!"

Willow then locked the hall door, and walked to Kisshu's chamber, from which several whip-lashes and screams for mercy where heard. She walked out, looking slightly guilty, but extremely satisfied.

~*~*o*~*~

Willow: I'm lovin this! In a chapter or two I'll start inviting you guys through reviews to aid me in my torturous deeds.

Kisshu: **Do**n't **review** or **bookmark! **This woman's mentally unstable! *Tugs on leash and is electrocuted*

Willow: (To Kish) I told you not to do that you baka! (To you) Erm…you DID NOT just witness that. *innocent face*


	2. A Challenge?

**Dicliamer: **Do I really have to say it? I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**NOTE: This chapter qould have been up weeks ago, if it wasn't due to my computer crash, and my family moving halfway across the state… so I hope I can make it up to you guys. DX**

~*~*o*~*~

**Ryou:** Aren't you supposed to be toturing us now or something?

**Deep Blue: **Curse you, human! Don't remind her! *is brick'd*

**Willow:** I heard that, and yeah, but I have a few… friends coming over. Seaweed Fragment! Read the mail!

**Taruto:** ….

**Willow:** *holds up throwing dagger*

**Taruto: **Don't hurt me…okay, this one is from sailor phoenix black…

**Tsuki:** Hi!

**Ichigo: **NYAAAA! How did you get here without free-falling from the sky?

**Tsuki:** Duh…there's a back door, baka.

**Ichigo: **…. back door?

**Tsuki: **Willow….

**Willow: **What? It's more fun like that. :3 You may continue, Seaweed Fragment.

**Taruto: **Fine.

This is gonna be epic, I once got a imension for my Birthday from my father Zues, he thinks I'll follow in his footsteps to take his place, but I'm more like my uncle Hades, love to torture people who get on my nerves, so yeah, anyway time for the dares.

Willow-chan: here is a Kisshu clone who will love you and only you!

Ichigo: Do a full fledged make out scene with Kisshu in front of Masabaka and Shirobaka.

Mint: Kiss Ryou then treehugger, and tell us who the better kisser is.

Deep Blue: pick a Mew any Mew and kiss her.

Thats all I got for now, and can I be on, my name is Tsuki, and I am exactly like my Oc Tsuki. Well this is gonna be epic, update soon.

**Tsuki: **You know what you need to do, right Ichigo?

**Ichigo: **NEVER! Only my Masaya-kun!

**Ryou: **You mean that treehuggng-idiot?

**Original Kisshu: **Welcome to my world, man. (**Note: **The original Kisshu will called by his full name-the clone will just be Kish)

**Mint: **Did you not see what happened to Shirogane earlier? *Points at brick*

**Ichigo:** FINE!

*****Session begins*

**Three Hours Later:**

**Willow:** OKAY PEOPLE! BREAK IT UP, WE'RE WASTING DAYLIGHT!

**Kisshu: **What happened to '_place of eternal dawn?'_

**Willow:**.. well we still have time! Next dare please.

**Mint: **Already done.

**Tsuki: **Well then?

**Mint: ***bursts into tears* MY TEA! *****runs out*

**Willow:** Must have been traumatized after simply _touching _it.

**Treehugger: **So now I'm an _it_? What happened to being a _him?_

**Deep ****Blue ****Idiot: **You're a disgrace to a _he_, a horrid _she_, and a ridiculous _it_. That's why I chose you as my vessel-no one would ever suspect you. Ever.

**Taruto: **Buuuurned.

**Deep Idiot:** *sees next dare* I refuse to participate in you infernal human's games!

**Kisshu: **Better do it. I've seen the dark side of Willow, and I'm not liking the look Tsuki's giving you right now.

**Midorwaka Neko (Kitty): **I can do worse!

**Tsuki, Willow: **KITTY! *glomps*

**Kitty: **What did I tell you two about touching me?

**Willow: ***gets off* Deep Idiot won't do a dare!

**Deep Idiot: ***whimper* Not her again… *grabs Lettuce, who was at the moment closest, and kisses*

**Kish: **You should'nt have done that.

**Kisshu: **You really, _really, _shouldn't have done that.

**Taruto: **Bad move.

**Deep Blue: **He's behind me… holding a flamethrower with which he intends to burn me alive with right?

**Everyone:** Yup.

**Deep Blue: **I really shouldn't have touched Lettuce, huh?

**Everyone:** You shouldn't have even looked at her, baka.

**Willow: **Erm, Pai? Can you do this in another room? There are children here, and I'm pretty sure that however you plan to kill him… you get my drift right?

**Pai: ***evil look* Gladly. *leaves*

**Pudding: **Pudding wants to watch, na no da! So does Taru-Taru!

**Kitty: **Eh heh…. Willow, do something quick before they go any further.

**Willow:** Here's your review!

_HEYSIES! I LIKES ToD'S! THERE FUN! CAN I BE ON? QwQ_

_Name: Midorawa Neko (Kitty)_

_Appearence: long silver hair, gold eyes and a slim figure. I wear a black Goddess robe at all times. I have porpoise ribbons and alien ears! In my true form, I look sort of like a purple horse with a long tail tipped by a blade. I have arms in a addition to four hooves, no mouth, two regular eyes and two stalk eyes. I also have four slits for a nose. I can talk in everyone's head so that's always fun!_

_Likes: Candy, owning different dimensoins, writing, Kish, a bit of yugioh yaoi and the ZakuMinto pairing as well as Pudding and Tart, Kish and Ichigo, and Lettuce and Pai!_

_Dislikes: Masaya! Barney, Justin Bieber, gay sparkle vamps (my cuzzies. 0.o) and Hannah Montana._

_Personality: Hyper, fun, epic, awesome (goes on for 100 days) and evil!_

_Race: Goddess of Night, Cats, Vamps and Princess of Hell, I'm also part Sayin, whatever the hell Kish is, and andalite!_

_My parents are Pai and Lettuce *GASP* And I'm gonna be queen of Hell!_

_Dares:_

_Kish: Ummm... you get a wish from Jirachi._

_Masayuck: Go back in time and meet Jack the Ripper._

_Ichigo: CHOP DOWN MASAYUCK'S TREE GIRLFRIEND!_

_Tart: Kiss Pudding._

_Willow: CAN MY PETS JIRACHI AND CELEBI BE ON?_

_Lettuce: you. Pai. Closet. Naked..._

_TRUTHS~_

_PAI: DO YOU LIKE LETTUCE IN MERMAID FORM?_

_LETTUCE: WHO'S HOTTER? RYOU OR PAI? AND DON'T SAY NEITHER OR YOU DONT KNOW!_

_DONE... WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT!_

_Kish and Ichigo: Make out and turn into kids._

_Bai Bai Minna-san! Aitersu Kisshu!_

_ˇLivvykitty_

**Kisshu:** I wish that Ichigo an-

**Ichigo:** NYA! WE'LL GET BACK TO YOU! NEXT!

**Willow: **Oopsie… we'll have to revive him to send him back. I… kind of…. ACCIDENTALY…. Shoved a metal pipe down his throat.

**Keiichero:** Isn't that what they do in puppy mills to debark dogs?

**Kitty:** *facepalm* Just get it over with. *revives and sends*

**Tsuki:** How will we get him back?

**Willow:** You actually _want _him back?

**Tsuki:** OF COURSE NOT! I mean like, if we need him or somethin-

**Willow: ***sings* TSUKI LIKES MASA-YUCK! TSUKI LIKES MASA-YUCK! TSUKI LIKES- *is brick'd by an extremely pissed off Tsuki.

**Ryou: **Where _do_ you guys get all these bricks?

**Kitty: **Secret source. Ichigo, you have to chop down… HEY I THOUGHT YOU GUYS STOPPED ALMOST AN HOUR AGO!

**Ichigo: ***gets off Kisshu* Okay, but this is the 21'st century and I'm not chopping anything. MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! META-MORPHOSIS!

**Tsuki: **Great, now she's going to go all out Mew Mew on it.

**Ichigo**: STRAWBERRY-CHECK! (Or surprise. I forgot.)

**Taruto:** Wait a moment…

**Pudding:** *grins*

**Taruto: *** kisses quickly but secretly enjoys it*

**Kitty: **I wanna bring my pets in!

**Tsuki: **You'd have to ask Willow, but she's kind of knocked out right now….

**Kisshu: **If she let in the treehugger, I think she'll allow pets.

**Kitty: ** Great! *poofs in Jirachi and Celebi*

**Kisshu: **Let's get to my wish now! Okay, so I want Ichigo to –censored-.

**Willow:** *wakes up after hearing what Kisshu said* Good gosh Kisshu! Keep it T rated!

**Pudding: **What does that mean, na no da?

**Willow: **Now the kids are involved, thanks a lot, Kisshu.

**Kisshu: **Anytime. *smirk* Who's going to explain?

**Pudding: **I DEMAND TO KNOW, NA NO DA!

**Willow: ***sweatdrop* Um, we need Pai for the next dare please!

**Pai:** Someone called? Oh can someone get me a towel? There's a lot of stuff I'd rather not talk about in there that's going to start smelling after a few days.

**Tsuki: **Don't worry about it. We have something _much_ better. *throws him and Lettuce in a closet naked*

**Willow: **How long should we leave them in for?

**Kitty: **They're my parents. You can't rush these things Willow. It's mating season.

**Everyone: ***sweatdrop*

_**Two Hours Later…**_

**Zakuro: **BINGO!

**Ichigo:** Why me?

**Willow: **Ha ha, you have to get Pai and Lettuce out!

**Ichigo: ***cracks door open slightly* Pai, do you like Lettuce in mermaid form?

**Pai: **She's beautiful no matter what form she's in.

**Taruto: ***tries not to barf*

**Ichigo: **Who's hotter Lettuce- Ryou or Pai?

**Lettuce: **Hot as in what meaning? Probably Pai.*giggles*

**Taruto:** *runs out to barf*

**Ichigo:** I'm just….going to leave them in there.

**Everyone:** Agreed.

**Kitty:** It'll be much better on our eyes. Oh yeah, the last dare! Make out and turn into kids you two.

**Kisshu, Ichigo: ***turns into kids*

**Willow:** What the heck did you do that for?

**Kitty: **I really don't need a reason. I'm Princess of Hell, remember?

**Willow:** WELL I'M PRINCESS OF…. AWESOME STUFF! *pulls out twin firework guns*

**Kitty:** Wanna bet? *pulls out random weapons*

**Tsuki:** Greaaat. In addition to ToD, they might be dueling for a chapter or two.

~*~*o*~*~

**So send in your reviews and dirty socks! :3 See the epic duel of the century!**


End file.
